The present Invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Azalea, botanically known as Rhododendron hybrida, an evergreen greenhouse-forcing type Azalea, and hereinafter referred to by the name `First Place`.
The new Azalea is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Alva, Fla. The objective of the breeding program is to create new Azalea varieties having uniform plant habit and uniform flowering, numerous flowers, dark green foliage, good foliage retention during the cooling and forcing periods, resistance to Cylindrocladium, and excellent postproduction longevity.
The new Azalea originated from a cross made by the Inventor in Alva, Fla., of the commercial cultivar `Prize`, disclosed in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 3,795, as the female, or seed, parent with the nonpatented commercial cultivar `Gloria` as the male, or pollen, parent.
Compared to plants of the female parent, the cultivar `Prize`, plants of the new Azalea are slightly more vigorous; more outwardly spreading; have glossier, broader and darker green leaves; are more freely flowering; have slightly redder (less blue) flower color, have better flower color retention, and are more resistant to Cylindrocladium in inoculation trials. Compared to plants of the male parent, the cultivar `Gloria`, plants of the new Azalea differ in flower color; flower about five days earlier after cooling; are less susceptible to amide injury (foliar burn); have better foliage retention; and have longer post-production longevity.
The new Azalea was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross in a controlled environment in Alva, Fla., in May, 1993. The selection of this plant was based on its desirable flower color, profuse and uniform flowering, improved flower color retention, excellent postproduction longevity, and resistance to Cylindrocladium.
Asexual reproduction of the new Azalea by terminal cuttings taken in a controlled environment in Alva, Fla., has shown that the unique features of this new Azalea are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.